The Ninja in Gravity Falls?
by IluvWinxandRandyCunningham
Summary: Well... lets just say that Randy gets stuck in Gravity Falls due to a currently unknown reason.The reason will be revealed in a future chapter.Pairings featured:Randy/Mabel(Briefly in Ch.#2), Dipper/Randessa, and Mabel/Howard.
1. Chapter 1

The Ninja in Gravity Falls!?

Chapter 1:What the heck happened!?

Dipper's POV:"Hey Mabel, check this out.", I said."A guy stuck under a High School?Wierd.", She said."Not .", I said, pointing to the page reverse of it."A town with monster and/or robot attacks everyday!?Awesome!", She said." that.", I said."A Ninja!?Even more awesome!", She said."Yes!Thats what I was tring to tell you to look at!", I said."Dipper, Mabel!You dudes are never going to guess what I just found.", We heard Soos went downstairs."Soos!What did you find?", I asked."A guy in a black .What I really found was another hidden room.", He said." is all this stuff?", I said."Grunkle Stan, did you know about this room?", I said." just another room I gotta clean up.", He was painted black, with red deatailing." room gives me major creepo vibes.", Said Soos."We get it, town gives you major creepo vibes.", I said."You just read my mind.", He Grunkle Stan and Soos left, I looked around the place."To reveal the Norisville Ninja, flip this switch!?Mabel, do you know what this means!?", I said."Of coarse I the switch!Flip the switch!", She said."No Mabel.I could reveal it in front of his eminy!And I was kind of being sarcastic.", I said."Ohh 're right!", She said."Another .Theres no label on it!",I said."I guess its mystery twins time!", She said."Well then it is mystery twins time!", I said."Flip the switch!Flip the switch!", She said."I don't know, could be eiether us, or someone else.", I said."Just flip the switch!", She said."Okay I'll do it.", I said.I flipped the happened."See Dipper.I told you that nothing would happen.", She said.A bright light appeared behind ran out, closed the door and locked it."Dipper, what happened?", Mabel asked."I don't know, Mabel.", I said."Well then lets see.", I said.I opened the door."Theres nothing here, Mabel.", I said."So what are we going to do now?", She asked."See if there are any paramormal creatures in the forest?", I said."Sure.", She said."I should lock the hopefully we don't run into Sev'ral Timez in the forrest.", I said."Why not?", she said."Because they act like compeate animals.", I said."True.", She said."Well then lets go!", She said.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Ninja in Gravity Falls!?

Chapter 2:Well I wonder what we will find.

Dipper's POV:We went into the forrest and looked for creatures."Dipper, look-a creature that looks like a robot!", Mabel said, excitedly."Mabel-I don't think thats a creature-Its a real robot-Not any robot-a killer robot!", I said.I took Mabel's hand and told her to we wern't fast engough and it came straght at us."Mabel!Watch out!That robot is about to get you!", I said."Ahhhh!", She screamed."Help!", We guy in a black suit came and saved Mabel then fhought the monster."Oh thank you guy in a black suit that magicaly appeared for saving me!", She said." : I ran over here and:Two:My suit is black with red deatailing.", Said this mysterious stanger."Ohhhh owwww!", Yelled that same fainted."Mabel!Lets get him inside the Mystery Shack!", I we got inside Grunkle Stan spit out his Pit Cola."Who the heck is that!?", He said."We don't we guess hes the Norisville he saved Mabel.", I said." him to the room that Soos found!", He said."Only way to check properly for injuries is to take off the suit.", He said."Take it off!Take it off!", Said Mabel."I can' skin tight.", I said."The mask looks moveable.", Said Grunkle Stan." .I'll do it.", I said.I took off the mask."What the heck?", said Grunkle person who was in the suit had Dark Purple Hair, A Red-T Shirt with a white line that formed into a G, Black Skinny Jeans, Purple Sneakers, and a Yellow he opened his ran and hid and watched this mysterious stranger."Hello?Anyone?", He said."There is!", Said Grunkle Stan."Grunkle Stan!Nobody that vists wants to see you pantless!", I wispered."This is a a message after the .", Said Grunkle Stan, Flawless."That was flawless.", I said."I don't know how I do it.", Said Grunkle Stan."Are we gonna help him?", Said Mabel."I don't know if we should could be just Jeff and the other gnomes.", I said."Well then lets see.", She ran towards him."Mabel Attack!", She yelled while running towards then he dodged the attack like a ninja." was epic!", I said."Owww!", He said."Don't worry!Help is on the way!", Said Grunkle Stan."Really Grunkle Stan, Really?", I said."Just let me check .Must be just muscle aches.", Said Grunkle Stan."Owch.", He said."Who are you?", I said."Randy who are you?",He said."I'm Dipper girl who yelled Mabel Attack is my sister Mabel the guy who said Don't worry help is on the way is our Great Uncle Stan Stan, Stan Pines, , or Grunkle Stan Pines for short.", I said."No one but me right now calls me Grunkle Stan Pines!Ever!Because it doesn't make sense!", Said Grunkle Stan."Okay.", I said."Were the juice am I!?", Randy Said."You're in Gravity Falls.", I said."Ahhh!The town going to be in trouble!", He said.


	3. Chapter 3

The Ninja in Gravity Falls!?

Chapter #3: This totally not true about the Ninja or about Randy.

Dipper's POV:" this book I found in the forest it says there are monster attacks that true?', I said." prove it those monster attacks are long.",He said." are many weird creatures in the Mabel mistook a robot for a creature!", I said."Wait a your book says stuff about my town?",He said." this has nothing to do with Gravity Falls!", I said."Hey guys!What are you doing?Some dork thing?", Said Mabel."Why do you want to know?", I said."So I can tell you something important!", She said."What is it?", I said."Something Randy can't know.", She said said."Why?", Said Randy."Because its a sibling thing.", She pulled me aside."So what is that sibling thing?", I said."Remember when I was attacked by that robot?", She said."Yeah.", I said."I had a vision of this it was Randy!", She said."So?", I said."There must be something special about him!", She said."Like what?", I said."Maybe hes magical!", She said." ?", I said." .I think I like him now.", She said."Well hes out of youre two years older then you I said."Hes fourteen?", She said." the guy of youre dreams will walk in right now.", I Stan walked in."Oh ewww!", She said, while I laughed."I need someone to put up these signs in the forest.", Grunkle Stan said."Eaney meany minny-you.", Said Grunkle Stan, poiuting at Randy."Why me?", Randy said."Because Dipper gets creeped out there, Mabel-I don't know, And Wendy says they're 'too far', And Soos-Its not his make yourself useful.", Said Grunkle Stan, throwing the signs at Randy."Okay fine.", He said

Meanwhile later in the forest...

Randy's POV:"Dumb .Making me do this.", I said as I nailed the signs on the I got to one, when I tried to put a nail in it, the tree sounded metal.I carefuly hit the tree with the tree had dust.I whiped away was a little door like thing on it.I opened was a maroon colored book with a hand with six fingers with a one on the cover."Hey Randy!What are you doing?Reading Something?", Said Dipper Suddenly behind me."Uh-nothing!", I said."I see something under your arm.", He said."How about we talk about it in private?", I said.

Meanwhile later at the shack in the attic...

"Its amazing!And weird.", I said." found the first book!", He said."Why is that a wow?", I said."I found the third book!", He said."Is that the book you have had been asking me qestions with?", I asked."Yes.", He said."Wow.", I said." wierd.", He said.


End file.
